


i do, i do, i do, i do

by kissbaeks



Series: whole lotta love (a/b/o) [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: chanyeol and baekhyun finally get married.





	i do, i do, i do, i do

“chanyeol,” baekhyun sighs when he’s rudely woken up at some ungodly hour. “your daughter is crying.”

it’s got to be between two and five in the morning, or at least that’s what he’s assuming. soonja’s a good tempered baby, but she only cries when she wakes up while he and chanyeol are asleep. baekhyun loves their daughter, but he wishes she would let them sleep. it’s been almost four weeks since they brought her home, four weeks since baekhyun experienced what he claims is the worst pain he’s ever felt. he also claims he’ll never let chanyeol touch him again, but there’s no bite to the words. 

“mm..” chanyeol sighs, rolling over in his sleep. of course he’s still sleeping, but that’s what baekhyun expects now. the smaller sighs, jabbing his mate in the ribs before hauling himself out of bed to attend to their crying daughter. she’s sitting up in her little crib when he looks in, sniffling and bursting into a fresh wave of tears when she see him. 

“oh, my poor baby..” baekhyun coos, scooping his daughter up and holding her as close as he can without squeezing her too much. soonja clutches at the soft fabric of his sleep shirt— one of chanyeol’s old ones, no doubt. he likes this one, but the prospect of soonja rubbing her snot all over it doesn’t make him feel sad or anything. she holds on like she’s scared she’ll be dropped, but he’d never let go of her. “poor baby... did you have a bad dream?”

of course she doesn’t answer— she’s too little to be speaking yet. baekhyun listens to her try and babble through her tears, but it just makes him sad. his poor baby is upset and he doesn’t know why so he can’t make her feel better. he’d know if she was hungry— and she isn’t. she snuggles her little chubby cheek against his shoulder, making little pouty noises and sniffling. it would be cute if he wasn’t so worried about why she’s crying. baekhyun’s dumb emotions are still running rampant, too, and it’s only a matter of time before he’s crying with her. 

he doesn’t realize that chanyeol is awake until a pair of arms are suddenly around him. chanyeol rests his chin on the top of baekhyun’s head, sighing softly.  

“why’re you crying?” he asks quietly, releasing baekhyun so he can get baekhyun to hand over the baby. “soonja’s calm now, see? it’s okay..” 

but baekhyun can’t help it, he can’t stop crying as he hugs his mate, sobbing into chanyeol’s shirt. 

“chanyeol..” he whimpers, lifting his head to look at his alpha. “she was so sad.. and i didn’t know why!” 

“but she’s okay now,” chanyeol murmurs, glancing over at soonja, who watches them with wide eyes. “see?”

he lets go of baekhyun, only briefly, to put soonja back in her crib. she yawns cutely, allowing herself to be tucked in without much fuss. baekhyun’s still crying, though. 

“come on, baby,” chanyeol whispers, scooping his distressed mate up and holding him like a princess. “let’s go back to bed.”

he takes baekhyun back to their room, laying him down and drying his tears before tucking his precious mate in. he gives baekhyun a gentle goodnight kiss, before getting back into bed. 

* * *

baekhyun wakes up again, who knows how many hours later, to the sound of chanyeol’s alarm. he’s confused, groggy and disoriented, drunk off sleep— but it’s sunday. he swears yesterday was saturday. the baby is evidently still sleeping soundly, since he hasn’t heard any crying. chanyeol shifts next to him, turning the alarm off before getting up. baekhyun rolls over, sighing softly. he drifts in and out of consciousness while listening to the sounds of the shower, then of drawers opening and closing, before chanyeol is sitting next to him again. then, he opens his eyes and struggles to keep them open. 

“where are you going?” baekhyun croaks, his voice sleepy and hoarse. “it’s sunday, yeol.”

“go back to sleep, baby,” chanyeol murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to baekhyun’s cheek. his mate’s face is puffy from sleep, so his already soft mochi cheeks look even rounder. “you’re so tired, aren’t you? sleep some more, i’ll wake you up when i get back.”

“don’t go...” baekhyun whines, his eyes closing again. he’s pouting big time, trying to get chanyeol to stay a little longer. 

“i have something important to do,” chanyeol replies. “it’s.. a surprise. you’ll see.”

“that makes me nervous.” baekhyun rolls over, snuggling into his mate’s pillow with his back to chanyeol. he won’t argue anymore, but he is displeased that chanyeol’s leaving so early on a sunday. he almost misses being pregnant— if he was still pregnant, chanyeol wouldn’t even leave his side. but that’s been over with for a month now, and he certainly isn’t in any rush to go through the nine months of torture again. 

baekhyun gets up when he hears soonja’s tiny wails, scooping her up and grabbing her blanket before taking her to the living room. he feels so groggy still, having woken up so suddenly and not going back to sleep. the baby cries for a long, long time, only pausing to allow herself to be fed before crying even more. baekhyun is exhausted once again by the time she’s been fed and changed, and it’s hardly past eight. chanyeol’s been gone an hour, and yet baekhyun’s wishing his wonderful mate would come back already. it’s not that he doesn’t trust chanyeol... he just feels needy and clingy more often than not now. 

he and soonja spend the day quietly, while she sleeps with her little face squished against baekhyun’s chest, he attempts to read a book half-laying down. it’s unsuccessful, so he puts the book down and focuses on his daughter. she’s still so tiny, only a little bit bigger than she was when he first held her. she looks even smaller when chanyeol holds her, since he’s so big and tall. baekhyun sighs softly, already bored out of his mind. soonja stirs, half-awake with a little pout that’s a mini version of his. baekhyun sits up slowly, carefully, so he won’t wake her, listening to the little fussy noises she makes when he moves. 

“soonja,” he whispers, watching her pout melt away when she hears his voice. “let’s visit uncle jongdae today. you wanna do that?” 

she can’t tell him yes or no, but baekhyun takes her little cooing noise as a yes. so he changes her out of the onesie she slept in, changes his own clothes, brushes his teeth, straps her into her car seat with her fluffy blanket, and drives them to jongdae and minseok’s nice little house. they won’t be mad that he’s coming over unannounced, but there’s a chance they’re still sleeping, so he rings the doorbell. he hears footsteps, then the sound of a lock being unlocked, and then the door opens to reveal a very ruffled jongdae. soonja’s fallen asleep in his arms, so baekhyun holds her gently so she won’t wake up suddenly. 

“it’s really early, you know that?” jongdae sighs. 

“i know,” baekhyun sighs, “but chanyeol’s out and about today.. and soonja wanted to see you and minseok! i’m not.. interrupting anything, am i?”

“just the best cuddle session of my entire life,” jongdae remarks, rolling his eyes as he opens the door wider and steps aside to let baekhyun in. 

“have i missed out on anything?” he asks, eyeing jongdae. “you seem.. i dunno, you seem a little off.”

“i wouldn’t be ‘off’ if someone hadn’t interrupted my best shot at quality cuddles with my husband,” jongdae says, but there’s not a lot of bite to the words. 

“you got married?” baekhyun asks quietly, suddenly feeling bad. had they mentioned it to him? did he forget?

“yep. it wasn’t anything fancy.” his alpha friend shrugs, but there’s a happy grin sneaking onto his face. “don’t look at me like that, it just.. happened! it was really sudden!”

“oh,” baekhyun says. “i’m offended, jongdae. you didn’t even tell me!” he feels a tad bit betrayed— it’s like tao showing up with a new bite mark without even mentioning it. but then, it’s their business and not his, despite how curious he might be. 

“but it only happened..” jongdae trails off, like he’s trying to recount the whole thing. “maybe a month ago? yeah! not that long. besides, you haven’t seen us since.. two months before soonja was born anyways. we didn’t wanna bother you.”

“you wouldn’t be bothering me,” baekhyun mumbles. “the only thing bothering me these days is this parasite.” he glances down at soonja, subtly making sure she’s warm enough. it’s chilly out today. 

“you’re gonna have to hand her over as soon as minseok finally notices you’re here.” jongdae snickers, leaning over to sneak a peek at soonja. “she’s still so tiny.. are you sure she’s chanyeol’s?”

“funny,” he rolls his eyes, tightening the hold he has on his tiny daughter. “how come you guys got married so quietly, huh?”

“well— see, it’s kinda funny..” jongdae trails off, smiling awkwardly. “you know what, i’ll let minseok tell you. i’ll go get him!”

“that’s frightening.” baekhyun makes himself comfy on his friend’s couch, figuring it might take jongdae a while to get minseok out of the warm comfort of their bed. it’s fine. he’ll just watch soonja and make sure his baby sleeps well. he can’t stop thinking about chanyeol’s strange behavior from earlier. his mate hates getting up early on work days, why would he get up so early on a sunday?

“baekhyun,” minseok’s voice brings him back to the present moment. the older sounds.. worried, which is weird. baekhyun’s fine. well, he thinks he is. “you’re here early. did something happen?”

“no..” baekhyun says slowly, almost panicking when soonja lets out a loud whine in her sleep. “um, soonja and i got bored. so we came to visit.”

“oh, okay,” minseok shrugs, taking a seat next to baekhyun so he can get a good look at the baby. it reminds baekhyun that his friends haven’t seen soonja since they visited him in the hospital after she was born. “where’s chanyeol?”

“out and about,” he shrugs, “here, take her. she’s gonna wake up soon.”

“he needs practice, anyways,” jongdae says, sprawling out on the love seat that’s situated right next to the couch. 

“practice, huh?” baekhyun raises an eyebrow, handing his daughter over to minseok. “explain that.”

“we’re gonna be parents too!” jongdae shouts, right as minseok opens his mouth to speak. soonja wakes up then, bursting into tears when she realizes she’s being held by uncle minseok and not her mama. “oh— uh, oops?”

baekhyun takes the baby back with a sigh, patting her little back and letting her get snot all over his last clean shirt. he hasn’t done laundry in weeks. he might start crying. 

“i should.. i should go,” he mumbles, still trying to get soonja to stop crying. “i’ve intruded, i’m sorry—”

“no, no!” minseok says, patting his arm. “stay right there, i’ll make you some hot chocolate.” he gets up right away, scampering off to the kitchen. 

“sorry..” jongdae says sheepishly, looking vaguely uncomfortable. “i didn’t mean to make her cry, i swear—”

“get used to it now,” baekhyun replies with a soft sigh. “so.. you guys are gonna have a baby too, huh? that’s exciting!”

“yeah,” jongdae nods, smiling. “it is, but i’m also kinda scared even though i’m not even the one carrying the baby.”

“that’s the proper reaction,” baekhyun says wryly, “if you’re not scared, then.. you’re in for it. but if you’re scared, that means you’ll do your best to make sure your kid is raised right.”

“hey, when did you get so wise?” jongdae nudges baekhyun, snorting. “i swear, before you had soonja you would’ve laughed if i said that.”

“not true,” he mumbles, but he’s saved from the conversation when minseok comes back with a mug. 

* * *

when they get home, chanyeol’s on the couch with a basket of laundry. most of it is haphazardly dumped onto the couch, but some shirts have been folded neatly and tucked back into the basket. baekhyun wants to cry tears of joy. it’s like his mate knew he was gonna do laundry today. he situates himself next to chanyeol, slumping against him. he moves slowly, since soonja is asleep again. she’s taking after him, in that aspect. he could use a nap. 

“where’d you go?” chanyeol asks softly, pausing his task to give baekhyun a kiss. “i came back and you were gone.”

“we visited jongdae and minseok,” baekhyun answers, sitting up again. 

“ah.” chanyeol folds a few shirts and places them back in the basket. “anything new with them?”

“funny story..” baekhyun giggles. “well, see, they’re married and expecting a baby.”

“they’re married?” chanyeol looks very shocked. “when did they..?”

“a month ago!” he shrieks, then winces when soonja wakes up and starts wailing. “chanyeol... please make her happy...”

he watches his mate with their daughter, observing how gently chanyeol holds the baby and how fond his alpha looks when soonja is around. baekhyun’s so glad chanyeol’s his mate. he sighs softly, closing his eyes for a moment. he’s so tired, but he really shouldn’t sleep. 

“baekhyunnie, wake up.” baekhyun opens his eyes, blinking sleepily up at his mate. chanyeol’s not sitting anymore, and the laundry basket is gone. he’s holding soonja, who’s awake in his arms, staring at baekhyun with widened eyes. he stifles a yawn as he sits up, holding his arms out so he can take the baby. she’s nice and warm once he takes her, all snuggled up to his chest. he loves their daughter so much, just as much as he loves his chanyeollie. 

“i didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he murmurs, rubbing his hand up and down soonja’s tiny back. she lets out a soft cooing sound, a sound that gets both of her parents smiling at her fondly. 

“it’s alright, baekhyunnie,” chanyeol says, “you needed that nap, really. i should’ve moved you.. the bed is more comfy.”

“it’s fine, yeol.” he shakes his head, kissing the top of soonja’s head. “i slept just as good on the couch.”

“she’ll start sleeping through the night soon, babe. then you’ll get your rightful eight hours.” chanyeol grins, taking a seat next to baekhyun. 

“or maybe...” he turns to look at his mate, fluttering his eyelashes. “maybe my wonderful, loving mate will get up when our darling daughter starts crying..”

“hm, maybe. but you’d still wake up, wouldn’t you?” chanyeol asks. “and then you’d be groggy and you’d be wide awake by the time i got her to stop.”

“you have a point,” he mumbles, glancing down at their darling daughter, who stares back with wide eyes. “it’s fine, she’s cute enough to get away with it.”

“she is,” chanyeol agrees, smiling slightly. “so.. what did you wanna do for dinner?”

baekhyun sighs loudly. he hasn’t even thought of dinner. he knows he’ll feed soonja before he and chanyeol sit down to eat, but he didn’t plan anything. it slipped his mind. 

“i dunno, yeol,” he groans, leaning against his mate. “i haven’t even thought of it!”

“we could just get takeout,” chanyeol suggests. “it’d be easier.”

“i guess.. let’s just do that. i don’t feel like cooking anyways.” baekhyun sighs, wishing he could just take another nap again. he’s so tired. 

“i’ll handle ordering and stuff,” chanyeol says. “and you stay right here and snuggle with soonja, okay? let me do everything for you tonight. you deserve a break, babe.”

baekhyun’s very flattered that his mate is going to take care of everything tonight, but he also wonders what chanyeol’s planning. he knows his mate hates phone calls. he watches chanyeol wander into the kitchen with his cell phone, but then he focuses his attention back on soonja. 

* * *

by the time they’re done with dinner and soonja’s been tucked into bed, baekhyun is sure chanyeol’s scheming. he’s caught the alpha staring not-so-subtly while he’s reading his book, which distracts him. 

“chanyeollie..” he mumbles, setting the book down and snuggling up to his mate. “what’re you thinking about?”

“how cute you are,” chanyeol replies. “you’re so cute, baekhyunnie.”

“mushy,” he says. “you’re so mushy today, yeol.”

“hmm.. but i do think..” chanyeol sighs, taking something out of his pocket. “that you’d look even cuter if you wore this.” he hands a tiny box over to baekhyun, who takes it hesitantly.

“if this is something weird, you’re sleeping out here tonight,” baekhyun mutters, but he gasps in surprise when he opens the little box. “chanyeol..” 

“it’s not sudden, is it?” chanyeol asks, biting his lip. “i just thought.. now would be a good time to tie the knot. y’know, since soonja’s here now.”

“it’s not— it isn’t sudden,” baekhyun shakes his head. “i’d like that. you know, getting married... for real. but we don’t really have time for the whole.. big deal sort of wedding.” 

“we can always just do the legal stuff, babe,” chanyeol says. “we can sign the papers and that’ll be it. we could always celebrate it later.”

“yeah,” he nods, leaning against chanyeol and holding the box tightly in his right hand. “let’s do that.. let’s do it as soon as we can.”

“tuesday. let’s do it then,” the alpha murmurs, “are you gonna put the ring on?”

“be patient,” baekhyun chides, rolling his eyes and he opens the box and takes out the ring. it’s simple, how he likes things like this. it’s cold when he slides it onto his finger, but it fits just right. “there. now i’m your fiancé.”

* * *

they get “married” on tuesday like chanyeol wanted, with jongdae serving as their witness. he gets to hold soonja while chanyeol and baekhyun sign the necessary paperwork, and they’ll exchange rings later. that was why chanyeol was gone so long on sunday— he was out getting the rings customized. they’ve got the date they became mates engraved on the inside. baekhyun thinks they’re very nice, and he’s so happy he could burst. jongdae does his fair share of teasing before they part ways, soonja safe and asleep in baekhyun’s arms once again. it’s been an eventful day, so he’s tired as well by the time they get back home. thank god they’d done laundry over the weekend. 

“well,” he murmurs, settling onto the couch. he’s amazed by how much his daughter sleeps. she slept when jongdae held her, on the way home, and now she’s still sleeping. “we did it, yeol.. we’re married...”

“we sure are,” chanyeol grins, holding up the certificate of marriage. “so now you can’t return me, ‘cause i’m holding onto this.”

“you’re silly,” baekhyun rolls his eyes, giving his  _husband_ a kiss once chanyeol’s settled next to him. it’s a bit weird, thinking of chanyeol as his husband and not just as his mate. he loves it, though. it might be early to tell yet, but he’s very sure that married life with chanyeol will be amazing. 

“hm.. am i?” chanyeol sighs softly, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. “only for you, my love.”

“good!” baekhyun says, smiling. he’s so incredibly happy. it’s like a high, and he certainly hopes it won’t go away anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been meaning to write this for a long time now.  
> it goes between stay with me and baby’s first christmas, in case you’re curious.  
> i’m not sure if i’ll write anything else for this series other than updating the other chapter of the sehun/tao fic. thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
